Text between students of hope
by FloroWho
Summary: An insight to what a trio of students of hope text eachother! hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Texts between students of hope...

Chiaki: Hey do you like somebody?

Hajime: Huh? Y-yeah actually...

Chiaki: Do you hang out a lot?

Hajime: Yeah! Me and y-this person hang out a lot! And we also hang out with a friend.

Chiaki: Could it be?

Hajime: Yes! Yes it's yo-

Chiaki: Nagito!

Hajime: ... Wait what?

Chiaki: OMG! I'm fangirling right now! Don't worry I made a group chat so you won't have to repeat yourself!

Nagito: Baby I knew you'd turn around!

Hajime: DANG IT CHIAKI!


	2. Chapter 2

Nagito: Are you sure?

Hajime: YES I'M SURE I LIKE CHIAKI

Nagito: ...

Hajime: ...

Nagito: ...

Hajime: ...

Nagito: Are you sure?

Hajime: DHNGKHNCGSFJYXBUDTBODBNXFJ

Chiaki: You are aware this is a group chat still, right?

Hajime: ...

Nagito: Oh no man! This all your fault u spilled the beans!

Hajime: I SPILLED NOTHING THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Nagito: Bagels.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagito: Ok there's a simple solution... Admit you're gay for me and she doesn't have to know any of this.

Chiaki: I agree.

Hajime: Oh please, you just want to see us make out.

Chiaki: Would you just let me have my OTP?!

Nagito: Yeah and if you're nice you might get...

Hajime: Don't you dare...

Nagito: LUCKY!

Hajime: YOU DID NOT


	4. Chapter 4

Chiaki: Hurry up and make up already.

Hajime: Don't do it.

Chiaki: Or should I say...

Nagito: Do it.

Hajime: Don't do it!

Chiaki: Make OUT!

Hajime: I'm starting to rethink my previous confession.

Nagito: Gasp! Does that mean?

Hajime: No I will not go out or make out with YOU!

Chiaki: I'm hurt. You're crushing my OTP D:

Nagito: Look what you've done hajime! That is no way to treat a shipper right Chiaki?

*Receives no response*

Nagito: She's sleeping isn't she?

Hajime: Definitely sleeping.

Chiaki: Nope. Writing fanfiction.

Hajime: OH COME ON

Nagito: Ok

Hajime: YOU SHUT UP THAT WAS NOTHING TO TAKE SERIOUSLY!

Chiaki: I think we all knew it was.

Nagito: Definitely.

Hajime: IT'S LIKE YOU TWO ARE AGAINST ME OR SOMETHING!

Nagito: I'd like to be.

*Throws phone in ocean*


	5. Chapter 5

Nagito: Hey buddy/unrequited lover! How do you like the new phone I got you?

Hajime: Why is there blood on the back of it?!

Nagito: Not important.

Hajime: I DISAGREE

Nagito: Oh come on amigo/future mother/father of my children. Enjoy it!

Hajime: One. I'm not keeping this. Two. Have you ever taken biology?

Nagito: All I need to know is me plus you, equals love and a time share in Florida.

Hajime: But we're Japanese...

Chiaki: What's your point?

Hajime: Son of a gun! Another group chat?!

Chiaki: Hey I need some inspiration for my fanfiction.

Nagito: Yeah man! We're the best parring ever!

Chiaki: And with me we're an OT3! I'll make out with you if you do it with Nagito also!

Hajime: No! And wouldn't that mean you'd have to do it with Nagito too?

Nagito: Don't make this gay man.

Hajime: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS THE LEAST GAY THING ABOUT THIS!

Nagito: Just for that, no favors for you in bed tonight.

Hajime: ... Are you for real right now?

Chiaki: I'm still down.

Nagito: Ugh. Don't make this gay Chiaki.

Hajime: Chiaki are you serious?

Chiaki: Uh-huh.

Hajime: I'll be right over.

*Leaves group chat*

Nagito: See you in five?

Chiaki: See you in five. OT3!

Nagito: OT3!


	6. Chapter 6

Nagito: I know a talent of yours.

Hajime: What.

Nagito: Taking my breath away! ?

Hajime: ...

Nagito: Oh come on. You aren't still upset about last night-

Hajime: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!


	7. Chapter 7

Text between students of hope: Extended contacts...

Hajime: Hey, uh Makoto... Got a minute?

Makoto: Uh yeah? What's up?

Hajime: I'm about to go off my rocker man! I'm constantly pestered by a clueless gamer girl, who really is cute and not that bad when she's not trying to pair me up to every guy in our class. But then there's HIM. He's some psycho, hope obsessed, white haired looney toon!

Makoto: Hey! Being hope obsessed isn't a bad thing!

Kyoko: No it isn't. And don't let him tell you otherwise.

Makoto: Kyoko?! Hey w-what's up?

Kyoko: You honestly didn't think I wouldn't notice you didn't eat your rice. And after I spent so much time preparing it for you.

Makoto: I'm just not hungry! I didn't eat the sandwich either!

Kyoko: That's different. Togami made those for you.

Byakuya: And you'll have to answer for that as well.

Kyoko: Buzz off Togami. I'm dealing with him first.

Byakuya: Ah yes I forgot you fancied the poor fool.

Kyoko: Incorrect. We just happen to do things outside of school, share interests, and trust each other.

Byakuya: Nice defense there Kirigiri.

Kyoko: Oh yeah? What's your excuse for your man crush?

Byakuya: I simply want a personal servant. And Makoto is the one person I know who doesn't make me want to slam my head into a wall.

Makoto: Sorry hajime. They get like this a lot.

Hajime: It's cool but uh...

Hajime: I don't remember making this a group chat 0-0

Authors note: I love doing this so much. And yes I read every comment and I'm loving it XD


	8. Chapter 8

Nagito: Hey brother from another lucker!

Makoto: Oh uh, hi Nagito.

Nagito: Hey man help a'nudder playur out brah. My main squeeze talk to you?

Makoto: Chiaki?

Nagito: Don't make this gay man.

Makoto: ... Right. So Hajime then?

Nagito: You know it! So did he talk to you recently?

Makoto: Uh yeah, he started talking about some of the... Things you, him, and Chiaki have been talking about lately.

Nagito: Ugh. Why can't he just get over it and love me! ... and chiaki I guess. But mostly me!

Makoto: H-haha... I don't know man.

Nagito: I mean it's not like our OT3 is as bad as yours.

Makoto: Yeah I know what... You... Oh my God.

Nagito: Makoto?

Makoto: ... I have to talk with Kyoko and Byakuya about something.

*To the group chat of OT3 MKB*

Makoto: WE'RE AN OT3!

Kyoko: Makoto, calm down.

Byakuya: Yes and what is a OT3?

Makoto: Don't you get it man?! We're someone's play things! Concept for fan art! FAN ART!

Kyoko: I just googled it and it appears an OT3 is a love triangle basically.

Byakuya: Is that what all this nonsense is about?

Makoto: I'm sorry... But to break the OT3 I have to stop hanging out with you Kyoko.

Byakuya: Wonderful idea Makoto!

Kyoko: ... Why do you think I'm the main object of the triangle?

Makoto: What?

Kyoko: Haven't you noticed how we BOTH treat YOU.

Makoto: ... OH MY GOD!

Byakuya: That's not true!

Kyoko: Yes it is.

Makoto: ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW?!

Byakuya: Makoto. Please, of all the times we've shared have I ever shown any sign of true affection?

Makoto: ... Heh, now that you mention it no-

Kyoko: Not while you were looking any way.

Makoto: Huh?!

Byakuya: That is enough Kirigiri!

Kyoko: Remember while we were at park?

Makoto: Y-yeah?

Kyoko: He sniffed your hair.

Makoto: YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A BIRD! So every time something like that happened you just made up a lame excuse?!

Kyoko: Pretty much.

Byakuya: Oh yeah? Well it wasn't just me! Remember that time you fell asleep in class?

Kyoko: Togami.

Byakuya: Well she stroked your hair and took a picture.

Kyoko: Togami!

Makoto: So... All those times? ... Who was it that kissed me while I was sleeping at the beach?

Kyoko: Well...

Makoto: the time my cloths went missing in the hot spring?!

Byakuya: It was an accident...

Makoto: The time my butt got grabbed on the train?!

Kyoko: Guilty.

Byakuya: Guilty.

Makoto: D:

*the chat of HM*

Hajime: I feel like I'm going nuts with those two!

Makoto: Preach it brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Mondo: By popular demand we the- *thinks of Chihiro* almost all male OT3, have decided to join the text!

(Challenger approaches...)

(BROT3 has decided to punch in)

Hajime: GOOD GOD! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE NOW?!

Kiyotaka: Please stay tuned for the next chapter!

Chihiro: I-I'm really looking forward to seeing you...

(To be continued...)


	10. Chapter 10

Chihiro: Hey makoto! How have you been lately?

Makoto: ... Busy.

Chihiro: Oh hey Taka wants to join! Can I add him in?

Makoto: Yeah sure.

Kiyotaka: Greetings fellow students! How have things been treating you?

Makoto: Ok.

Chihiro: Good! How about you?

Kiyotaka: The usual arguement with Mondo.

Chihiro: Oh no! Is everything ok? D:

Kiyotaka: Of course! Me and my bro dissolved the matter and went for ramen to celebrate!

Chihiro: Without me? D,:

Kiyotaka: Not to fear! We brought you some! Come meet us at Mondo's room for food, tv, and cards!

Chihiro: Ok but only poker, I'm no good at anything else. :D

Kiyotaka: Nonsense with the right teaching you shall be good at any card game!

Chihiro: Alright I'm on my way! ^_^

Makoto: It just never ends does it?

Kyoko: What's the matter Mako?

Makoto: Would you stop hacking into conversations?! And I'm fine.

Kyoko: I'm a detective Mako. I know you're lying.

Makoto: Also what's with the whole nickname thing?

Kyoko: I heard it's what couples do.

Makoto: But we aren't a couple...

Kyoko: Yet.

Makoto: Listen Kyo co I don't really know what to do right now.

Makoto: Argh. Not right now autocorrect!

Kyoko: I like that.

Makoto: What?

Kyoko: Kyo. Call me Kyo.

Makoto: Wha?

Kyoko: Call. Me. Kyo.

Makoto: Ok! K-Kyo... That's weird.

Kyoko: Hm?

Makoto: I feel something weird in my stomach... I didn't eat anything bad so that's not it.

Kyoko: ...

Kyoko: Success.

Makoto: Huh?

Kyoko: Mako I want to go to a restaurant tonight. Any requests?

Makoto: Huh? I mean if you want my advice on what to eat, Italian I guess.

Kyoko: Great I made the arrangements. Get dressed I'll be there in 30 minutes.

Makoto: What?!

Kyoko: We are going out tonight. I'm going to prove how much I love you ;)

Chihiro: 0/ / /0

Makoto: Oh crap is this still a group chat?! D:


	11. Chapter 11

Hajime: Ok! One more time! I.

Nagito: I.

Hajime: Do not.

Nagito: Do not.

Hajime: Like you that way.

Nagito: ...

Hajime: Come on man why can't you get it through your head?! I'm not into you!

Nagito: And why can't you understand that I have a ticket for the 9 o'clock love train and there ain't no refunds.

Hajime: ... Is this what you wanted to see? A broken man?!

Nagito: Don't worry baby I'll put you back together!

Hajime: ...

*different conversation*

Yuki: Hey this is Yuki speaking.

Hajime: Hey could you help me out? I'm dealing with a psycho, gay for me only, white haired weirdo.

Yuki: Oh yeah? I'm dealing with a white haired gay only for me weirdo. AND a psycho who loves me.

Hajime: Yeah I guess you have your own issues.

*back to the conversation*

Hajime: ... There's no reasoning with you is there?

Nagito: Whatcha talkin bout toots?

Hajime: I mean... No matter how many times I tell you to stop, you never will. So it's pointless to keep to telling you right?

Nagito: Hajime... Are you?

Hajime: NO WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! I just won't bust your balls every time you try something. Although that's not an invitation to do something. -_-

Nagito: I'm finally melting the ice around your heart!

Hajime: Shut up.

Nagito: Hey. Do me a solid and and meet me at the cafe on the corner would ya? I've got a present for you! :D

Hajime: Oh fine. It better not be a prank.

Nagito: Don't worry it's not ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

Hajime: Alright I'm here.

Nagito: Great I'll be there in a second!

*1 hour passes*

Hajime: Where are you?

I've been sitting here forever.

*phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Is this a mr. Hinata?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm a worker down at the patients hope hospital. Your friend Nagito Komaeda was in an accident, he was texting while walking and a car came out of nowhere. He's getting all the help he can for his condition, you were listed as his emergency contact so I'll tell you what his room number is."

"H-huh?! Accident is he okay?!"

"Sir please, stay calm. Just come down here and see for yourself."

"A-alright I'll be down there in a second. So help me if anything happens to him-"

"Sir. Everything is under control."

*voice mail appeared*

"Hey there Hajime! If you're hearing this it means you got my gift! Man we're gonna be up all night playing the living day lights out of it. Let me guess you were all like, 'arkham night?! But it's so expensive! What about the system!' If I haven't told you yet I bought a ps4 just so we can play!"

*voice mail appeared*

"Remember the first night we hung out? I was really lonely, we hadn't really talked all night and it was suuuuuuper awkward! But then I noticed you had the new arkham game. And we sat down and took turns playing, it was the first time I had ever seen you really smile."

*voice mail appeared*

"So really blame arkham city for how I act toward you! But I love you, not only in the romantic way but also as a person. You're my best friend, and always will be. So without further distractions here's what I wanted to give you!"

*voive mail appeared*

"Onnnnllly yooooouuuuu~ can make this world seem riight~ onnnllly yoooouu~ can make the darkness bright~ only you, and you alone. Can thrill me like you do~ and fill my heart with love, for only you~"

*5 hours later*

Chiaki: Wow! Are you ok Nagito?!

Nagito: Yeah I'm fine! A car came zooming by and I hurt my ankle dodging it.

Hajime: They made it sound like you were in critical condition!

Nagito: Remember how you were crying and hugging me when I walked out of the hospital? :D

Hajime: SHUT UP! YOU MADE ME FREAKING EMOTIONAL WITH THE WHOLE VOICE MAIL THING!

Chiaki: Huh?

Nagito: I sung him the song at the end of arkham city.

Hajime: You can't do that to somebody man!

Nagito: Ah, I'm the joker to your batman.

Hajime: I hate you.

Nagito: I know you mean love.

Chiaki: Hey Nagito, stop it! You're gonna me me jealous...

Hajime: Huh?

Chiaki: I mean you can't keep him for yourself!

Nagito: Excuse me? I got a hug! In my book that's a proposal!

Chiaki: I-I won't lose! DX

Hajime: When did my life go looney toons?


	13. Chapter 13

Chiaki: Hey wanna come over and play video games? I've got some of the classics on the shelf just waiting for a comeback.

Hajime: Yeah sure sounds great. I'd be nice to hang out for a little bit.

*5 hours later*

Chiaki: Hey did you get home ok?

Hajime: Yeah, hey thanks for having me over. Although you creamed me at literally everything we played.

Chiaki: Sorry. Gaming is a passion of mine.

Hajime: lol I know. Still fun we should do it again.

Chiaki: Yeah we should.

Hajime: Well I don't wanna hold you up I've gotta help out Fuyuhiko, He's stressing out on what to get Peko for her birthday.

Chiaki: Ok but before you do that. Do you maybe wanna... Go to a restaurant with me tomorrow?

Hajime: Wow, so is this date?

Chiaki: It could be...

Hajime: Sounds fun!

Chiaki: Really? Great! See you at 6?

Hajime: See you at 6.

Chiaki: OTP!

*the next day*

Kazuichi: No way! You and Chiaki?!

Hajime: Dude. We hang out like every day.

Kazuichi: So do me and Sonia. And you don't see us going out on the town.

Hajime: Do you go out on the town with Gundham?

Kazuichi: Do you do it Nagito?

Hajime: touché Soda.

Kazuichi: You know now that I think about it, How did you two meet?

Hajime: Well class obviously. If you're asking how we became friends, it was probably when I found her zonked out on a stool in a ramen shop. I recognized her from class so I carried her to the school grounds after trying to wake her up.

Kazuichi: And let me guess, you brought her to her room and she was A. Eternally great full. Or B. Was ticked off beyond nobody's business?

Hajime: Wrong on both accounts.

She just got up and made us tea, then Nagito walked through the door. It was my first time talking with him, apparently he and Chiaki were friends since grade school. I remember the awkward silence so vividly XD and I remember Nagito saw I bought arkham city.

Kazuichi: Whoa when did you have the time to buy that?

Hajime: That's why I went out in the first place. Anyway, he saw and asked if we could play there. I would go first, Chiaki second, Nagito third. It was great having her there, every time we got stuck she'd solve the problem in record speed.

Kazuichi: I didn't know you guys had such a weird backstory.

Hajime: Yeah I know right? But it suits us.

Hajime: Oh geez, I gotta get ready! Chiaki is gonna have my head on a platter if I'm not there on time!

Kazuichi: Good luck man!

*The text of MB*

Byakuya: So Makoto, I was thinking we could go to the library to study. Hopefully that two sided wacko won't be there.

Makoto: Sorry Byakuya, I'm going out with Kyoko tonight.

Byakuya: Are you now? Interesting. Where are you going?

Makoto: I don't know she just randomly made the arrangements out of the blue. She's gonna be here in 17 minutes.

Byakuya: A lot can happen in 17 minutes Makoto. Like say blow up Missouri...

Makoto: WHAT?!

Byakuya: I'm just kidding! That's further down on the list... Ps if at any point tonight you see a red dot. Duck.

Kyoko: Thank you for that information Togami. I've hacked that conversation and given the police the details of the assassin.

Byakuya: Clever girl...

Kyoko: Dinosaur references aside, I do believe me and Mako have somewhere to be.

Makoto: WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?! KYO PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!

Byakuya: Good question MAKO, so tell me KYO what is going on here? So you've got pet names like some love sick grade schoolers? Well two can play at that game. Makoto, I demand you call me Kuya.

Makoto: H-huh? Kuya?

Byakuya: Yes I like the sound of that. Well miss Holmes, your move.

Kyoko: Of course Moriarty, just don't cry when you lose this game.

Makoto: Help.

Authors note: I was saving this chapter for later, but APPARENTLY THIS STORY NEEDS MORE HINANAMI! XD Believe me guys. I've got this :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chihiro: So guys what do you want to do after school?

Mondo: Lift weights?

Chihiro: No way! I'd feel so alienated! ):

Kiyotaka: Also you could accidentally get hit by one!

Chihiro: ...

Mondo: ...

Kiyotaka: What is it bros?

Mondo: Nothing I just have this weird urge to feel sad.

Chihiro: Same here.

Kiyotaka: How about the new frozen yogurt shop?

Mondo: I don't know man won't we look kinda... Girly?

Chihiro: Mondo!

Mondo: Ah geez! Sorry Chi, didn't mean to step on any toes.

Chihiro: Well, I guess it's fine (:

Kiyotaka: Then where shall we go?

Mondo: I could go for Italian.

Chihiro: Oh that sounds nice! I can wear my new dress!

Kiyotaka: Ah yes. I too could go for the Italian!

Mondo: Then it's decided! BROT3!

Chihiro: BROT3!

Kiyotaka: BROT3!

*The chat of MafiosOTP*

Fuyuhiko: So I got your present.

Peko: Please young master, do not worry yourself with a useless tool like me.

Fuyuhiko: Funny, most people call me the tool. Anyway you say that every year, and what happens every year?

Peko: I get a present.

Fuyuhiko: You get a present.

Peko: Fine, I suppose I can't stop you.

Fuyuhiko: Believe me you are gonna love it!

Peko: You seem happy today.

Fuyuhiko: Yeah! We're going out to eat tonight!

Peko: Is that the present?

Fuyuhiko: No way! I just wanted to go out for your birthday!

Peko: But it's not my birthday yet.

Fuyuhiko: Then we can celebrate it again later!

Peko: There's no stopping you is there? :)

Fuyuhiko: Nope!

*Chat of RoyalOT3*

Kazuichi: Guys we should totally go to the same restaurant as Hajime and Chiaki!

Sonia: I don't know, wouldn't that be intruding?

Kazuichi: No way! We can be morale support for Hajime!

Gundham: Usually I would agree with Sonia but I need nourishment.

Kazuichi: Then it's settled, we head for dinner!

Sonia: I guess...

*The group chat of OT3-P*

Komaru: Hey I hear all of your class mates are going to a restaurant tonight, wanna go?

Toko: No way! A-All those people...

Komaru: Are you stuttering through text?

Toko: N-No... Maybe, shut up!

Komaru: Well anyway, I'd be happy to take you.

Toko: What about syo?

Komaru: Me and Byakuya know how to handle her.

Tojo: B-BYAKUYA IS GOING TO BE THERE?! PICK ME UP NOW!

Komaru: Ok geez!

Authors note: Wait. How many people are going?! I'd hate to be working at that joint... Anyway sorry for the late update, but things be crazy. See you next chapter :D


	15. Chapter 15

(The chat of... Everyone really...)

Aoi: That was amazing! :D

Kyoko: No it wasn't!

Yasuhiro: Eh, you just don't know how to have fun!

Nagito: Yeah!

Chiaki: Shut up Nagito.

Nagito: You know Chiaki I'm really full, I don't even think I can stand a little of your salt.

Sayaka: Burn!

Leon: Man tonight was totally awesome!

Byakuya: Yes everything went quite well I would say.

Yasuhiro: Holy crap! YOU had fun?!

Byakuya: Is it that surprising?

Kyoko: He's just happy my date with Mako got ruined.

Byakuya: Oh please dear Kirigiri, I would never enjoy your suffering whatsoever.

Kyoko: I hate you.

Byakuya: And I thrive on that hate.

Junko: Welcome to the club four eyes!

Mukuro: Please ignore my sister.

Junko: Awww... You're no fun.

Hiyoko: The dancing could've been better though.

Teruteru: And I could've made that chicken parmesan ten times better!

Ibuki: But we totally wrecked the place so what's the difference XD

Twogami: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree.

Ibuki: Aw! Thanks babe!

Twogami: How many times must I tell you we aren't dating!

Ibuki: That's up to you candy cheeks.

Chiaki: Ibuki have you been stealing Nagito's pick up lines?

Kazuichi: I think so, I mean I remember hearing Hajime complain about something along those lines.

Sonia: I don't know...

Gundham: I vote Ibuki!

Akane: I don't know either, I think both Nagito and Ibuki said it before.

Nekomaru: It was Ibuki! I remember distinctly!

Ibuki: Boom! Take that Nogito!

Chihiro: Burn! 0o0

Nagito: I'll get you next time my pretty, and your little copycat too! HAHAHAHA!

Twogami: Who are you calling copycat?!

Byakuya: You.

Mondo: Do you think we should've paid before we left?

Kiyotaka: It is not like you to worry of such things! I am quite proud of you!

Leon: Gay!

Mondo: Oh yeah punk?! At least I'm not chasing some worthless dream of being a rockstar! I mean honestly you're a talentless creep!

Sayaka: Hey don't you dare say that! He's got loads of talent!

Leon: Sayaka...

Sayaka: But yeah he is kinda a creep...

Leon: WHY?!

Mahiro: You guys want copies of the picture I took of us?

Mikan: Oh no! Picture?! How did I look! Was I in a... Bad, position?! D:

Toko: Me too! I know I'm filthy and worthless but I don't think I need it documented.

Komaru: I'm sure you look fine Toko.

Toko: As if I'm taking your advice!

Hifumi: Hm... Now that I think about it, through a picture every girl is technically 2D!

Celestia: Hifumi, dear. What did I say about looking at other woman?

Hifumi: That I would end up in either a hospital or a morgue...

Celestia: Yes and we don't want that do we?

Hifumi: No.

Peko: Yes. We don't want that do we Fuyuhiko?

Fuyuhiko: When did I get dragged into this?!

Peko: I saw you staring at the waitress.

Fuyuhiko: She had a peg leg and a lazy eye! Everyone was staring!

Peko: Saying insensitive things about her won't get you off the hook.

Fuyuhiko: She probably had one of those too!

Makoto: Our lives are one giant train wreck.

Hajime: You said it bro.

(Since you've been gone by Rainbow kicks in...)

Hajime Hinata as Hajime Hinata

Chiaki Nanami as Chiaki Nanami

Nagito Komaeda as Nagito Komaeda

Makoto Naegi as Makoto Naegi

Kyoko Kirigiri as Kyoko Kirigiri

Byakuya Togami as Byakuya Togami

Chihiro Fujisaki as Chihiro Fujisaki

Kiyotaka Ishimaru as Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Mondo Owada as Mondo Owada

Kazuichi Soda as Kuzichi Soda Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

Peko Pekoyama as Peko Pekoyama

Sonia Nevermind as Sonia Nevermind

Gundham Tanaka as Gundham Tanaka

Komaru Naegi as Komaru Naegi

Toko Fukawa as Toko Fukawa

Aoi Asahina as Aoi Asahina

Yasuhiro Hagakure as Yasuhiro Hagakure

Sayaka Maizono as Sayaka Maizono

Leon Kuwata as Leon Kuwata

Junko Enoshima as Junko Enoshima

Mukuro Ikusaba as Mukuro Ikusaba

Hiyoko Saionji as Hiyoko Saionji

Teruteru Hanamura as Teruteru Hanamura

Ibuki Mioda as Ibuki Mioda

Byakuya Twogami as Byakuya Twogami

Akane Owari as Akane Owari

Nekomaru Nidai as Nekomaru Nidai

Mahiru Koizumi as Mahiru Koizumi

Mikan Tsumiki as Mikan Tsumiki

Hifumi Yamada as Hifumi Yamada

Celestia Ludenberg as Celestia Ludenberg

Special guests...

Yukiteru Amano

Thank you for reading...

Nagito: But wait we're just ending there?

Hajime: Uh yeah?

Nagito: Oh no, no, no! We're making a second "season" no matter what.

Hajime: You can't just-

Nagito: Just did! Boom!

COMING SOON! TEXT BETWEEN STUDENTS OF HOPE: NEW CARRIER

Hajime: NAGITO!


	16. Chapter 16

Text between students of hope: New carrier...

Aoi: Hey I haven't talked to Makoto lately, have you?

Yasuhiro: Nah, he's been slowly excepting his fate.

Aoi: Wha?

Yasuhiro: Kirigiri and Togami fighting over him.

Aoi: Oh. I see.

Yasuhiro: Gasp! Do you?!

Aoi: Do I what?

Yasuhiro: HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM TOO?!

Aoi: WHAT?! NO!

Yasuhiro: You totally do! Oh my gosh I'm off to tell Makoto!

Aoi: Wait! Stop it you fangirling shipper!

*Somewhere in the vast universe...*

Hajime: RIGHT CHIAKI?!

Chiaki: ...

Hajime: Chiaki?

Nagito: You sleeping or something?

Chiaki: No. But for some reason I feel very insulted.

*To the chat of Mystery inc. OT3...*

Kyoko: Listen just because I got to take him to the theme park doesn't mean you get to have him over for dinner.

Byakuya: I see, you're intending to keep him to yourself are you?

Kyoko: Yes. The only way I could've made it more obvious is if I had a neon sign on my head saying, "I'm trying to keep him to myself"

Byakuya: Well let's see what Mako has to say about it!

Makoto: Don't care Kuya.

Byakuya: Oh come on, you're our tie breaker. At least have an opinion.

Kyoko: He does have an opinion, he just doesn't like shouting it from the roof tops like some people.

Byakuya: At least I can actually talk to people normally, and my face can do more then one emotion. You're just like an ice queen. Freezing to the touch.

Kyoko: I don't know, from what I've seen and heard I keep Mako pretty hot.

Byakuya: THAT'S IT! I'M HACKING YOU!

Kyoko: Not before I hack you.

*MESSAGE FROM YASUHIRO*

Makoto: Hold on guys I got a text from Yasuhiro.

Byakuya: I wonder what that deadbeat wants.

Kyoko: Same.

*Chat of YM...*

Yasuhiro: Guess what buddy?!

Makoto: Uh what?

Yasuhiro: You're an OT4!

Makoto: W-WHA?!

Yasuhiro: I just got the news from Aoi! She likes you!

Makoto: R-really?

Kyoko: ...

Byakuya: ...

Kyoko: she's dead

Byakuya: she's dead


	17. Chapter 17

Fuyuhiko: Hey Peko I was thinking of hanging out with Mahiro. She's been crowing about some movie and I thought we'd go see it. Think it's a good idea?

Peko: Why of course it is. Miss Koizumi can tag along with us to the movies.

Fuyuhiko: What?

Peko: Well obviously I will have to be with you. At all times.

Fuyuhiko: ...

Peko: Something wrong young master?

Fuyuhiko: Just trying to decide if I like this or not.

Peko: It's not up to whether you like it or not. I'm going no matter what.

Fuyuhiko: Hey you can't boss me around! I'm an adult!

Peko: Exactly. And an adult can get up to very bad things with another adult. Hence why I'll be there. Watching.

Fuyuhiko: And if something DOES happen?

Peko: I would hate to lose a classmate, but I fear it would have to be done.

Fuyuhiko: You're a psychopath!

Peko: I prefer, fully functioning sociopath. With your phone number.

Fuyuhiko: Geez it's just a movie! It's not a big deal!

Peko: Anything involving you is a big deal to ME. Now I'll see you and miss koizumi tomorrow at 6:00 pm.

Fuyuhiko: KIRIGIRI HASN'T BEEN TEACHING YOU HOW TO HACK CONVERSATIONS HAS SHE?!

Peko: Yes she has. Ps I read your messages with Hajime, thank you for the compliment on my-

Fuyuhiko: Yeah! Ok I get the picture!

*The conversation of fantastic OT4*

Byakuya: Just who do you think you are?!

Aoi: Look it's not what Yasuhiro made it sound like!

Kyoko: We don't care about Yasuhiro. We care about Mako, now you're going to tell us everything we want to know.

Makoto: HOLD ON! Aoi, is it true?

Aoi: W-Well...

Byakuya: Stop. Before you carry on with your little confession. Tell me this, why Mako?! There's a whole class of baboons out there for you to fraternize with!

Aoi: Because he's kind! And sees the good in all people! And he's cute!

Makoto: Wow...

Byakuya: Well isn't this perfect. Another person to fight off!

Kyoko: Please Togami. I don't like this any more then you, but we must keep our cool.

Makoto: Oh hey a message from Mukuro!

*The chat of MM*

Mukuro: Makoto, it's taken a lot of courage to write this but... I'm in love with you.

Makoto: Really?

Mukuro: Uh-huh.

Kyoko: ...

Makoto: Kyo?

Kyoko: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THREE PEOPLE?! FIRST THE SWIMBO BIMBO AND NOW GI JILL?! WELL *&$# THIS #%*^ MAKOTO IS GOING TO BE #%^*&$% MINE NO MATTER $*%&#&^ WHAT! MAKOTO!

Makoto: Uh! Yeah K-Kyo?

Kyoko: Make yourself presentable, momma is going to take you out tonight! I'll get you addicted to my love anyway how! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! ... But first maybe calm down a bit.

Authors note: Well looks like we have an OT5. Man this must be a mega shippers dream XD Also points to whoever got the Sherlock reference!


	18. Chapter 18

Junko: So how did your little confession go?

Mukuro: Fine, I guess.

Junko: Gasp! Did something happen?! Come on share the despair with mommy!

Mukuro: Well things were going pretty ok, but Kirigiri hacked on and went crazy.

Junko: LOL You're kidding?!

Mukuro: Nope.

Junko: THAT'S AMAZING!

Mukuro: Right now it's pretty much a free for all for his attention.

Junko: I need to keep better tabs on that boy. He may be a hope filled little brat, but he makes some good entertainment!

Mukuro: Yeah I guess.

Junko: What's the matter sis? Feeling the despair because Mr. Naegi has other people in his life?

Mukuro: Of course not.

Junko: I know you're lying. You know if the competition becomes to much, you could always kill them.

Mukuro: That won't be necessary.

Junko: Eh, whatever. See you later sis!

Mukuro: Goodbye Junko.

*the chat of 30%OTP*

Yasuhiro: Yo Kanon, I totally helped hook up some of my friends! Awesome right?!

Kanon: Sure Yasu.

Yasuhiro: Aw come on. What's wrong?

Kanon: I don't know, the weather is kinda bad I'm not feeling that great and, oh yeah! You forgot to come to lunch!

Yasuhiro: ... OH SWEET MOTHER- I'M GETTING IN A CAB NOW!

Kanon: I knew I should've asked Leon first.

Yasuhiro: You did. You literally sent me a text saying, "I asked Leon but he declined so I guess you'll do."

Kanon: RIGHT! I TOTALLY DID ASK HIM FIRST! HAHAHAHAHA!

Yasuhiro: Yeah that's what I'm telling you. I'm almost there, what'd you order me?!

Kanon: ... The pizza with salad.

Yasuhiro: Salad?! Come on!

Kanon: You need to start eating healthier! You're already going to die before me, we don't need to speed that process up.

Yasuhiro: Harsh Kanon...

Kanon: Sigh I'm sorry. But, you do need to eat healthier.

Yasuhiro: I know. I'll eat it for you, I guess.

Kanon: Thanks Yasu :D I really thought I'd have to shove it down your throat.

Yasuhiro: You don't mean literally... Right?

Kanon: I don't know, but I doubt you want to find out.

Yasuhiro: ... You crazy.

Kanon: True dat.

*Chat of MafiosOTP + Mahiro*

Fuyuhiko: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Peko: I do not know what you are referring to.

Fuyuhiko: Oh I don't know, threatening the cashier!

Peko: She looked at you with impure eyes.

Fuyuhiko: No she didn't you psychopath!

Mahiro: Peko you did also threatened the usher.

Peko: Truly a lustful man.

Fuyuhiko: HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!

Peko: His body language told me everything I needed to know, I understand how it feels for you. However I will do anything to keep you safe young master. Anything.

Fuyuhiko: WHY?!

Mahiro: ... Are you serious right now.

Fuyuhiko: Huh? What?

Mahiro: It's obvious she loves you! Duh!

Peko: I do not agree.

Mahiro: Shut up you yandere, I'm pleading your case.

Fuyuhiko: Peko?

Peko: ...

Mahiro: Well I think we're making some real progress here!

Fuyuhiko: Shut up Mahiro.

Peko: Shut up Mahiro.

*The chat of OGOT3*

Nagito: GUYS! GIANT GOSSIP HERE!

Hajime: What is it this time?

Nagito: I saw Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Mahiro at the theater!

Chiaki: So?

Nagito: Fuyuhiko was seen wearing the same cloths this morning. :D

Hajime: ...

Chiaki: ...


	19. Chapter 19

Hiyoko: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH FUYUHIKO?!

Mahiro: Huh? Nothing.

Hiyoko: Well that's not what I heard!

Mahiro: What are you talking about?

Hiyoko: The movie night. Tell me what happened afterward.

Mahiro: I went home almost instantly.

Hiyoko: Are you telling me the truth?

Mahiro: Swear on my camera.

Hiyoko: Oh thank goodness...

Mahiro: So mind telling me what this was about?

Hiyoko: Well... Now that I think about it, it does sound a little stupid. But, there was a rumor that Fuyuhiko was wearing the same cloths the next day... So I kinda... Sorta... Maybe thought...

Mahiro: ... ! HE WHAT?! THIS IS A COMPLETE BREAKTHROUGH HA HA! :D

Hiyoko: Uh, you ok there champ?

Mahiro: Heck yeah I am! Hold on I gotta text Fuyuhiko!

Hiyoko: I don't like this. Like, at all.

*chat of MafiosOTP + Mahiro*

Mahiro: Where is that lucky dog?!

Peko: Excuse me?

Mahiro: Oh don't, "Excuse me?" Me! I know what you and the young master were up to the other night!

Fuyuhiko: Whoa, whoa, what?! Oh, is this about that rumor going around? Geez, don't believe everything you hear.

Mahiro: Huh what do you mean?

Fuyuhiko: I was wearing the same thing because I never went to sleep, I went on a night on the town with Hajime.

Mahiro: Oh really? Well I guess I believe you...

Peko: I hope so. To think I would do such things, that would have to wait until we are married.

Fuyuhiko: Not helping Peko.

Peko: Yes I suppose you're right, maybe the twenty fifth date.

Fuyuhiko: Mahiro please ignore her.

Peko: Well I suppose I wouldn't be against it on the tenth date so long as it was you and you at least brought flower.

Fuyuhiko: Peko please, stop.

Peko: Well I suppose I'm open right now if you really wanted.

Fuyuhiko: PEKO

Mahiro: ... How are you two... Not a thing yet?

*chat of OGOT3*

Nagito: Aw man so that's what really happened?

Hajime: Yeah, I wonder who started that rumor anyways?

Nagito: Oh that was Junko! I mean who else pays close attention to cloths?

Hajime: You talk to Junko?

Nagito: Oh yeah! You know I love me some journalism.

Hajime: Gossip.

Nagito: You say tomato, I say tomato.

Chiaki: Uh you realize this is over text right?

Nagito: Yes and I don't care, but anyways yeah she gives me a HAND with details.

Chiaki: ... Wow.

Hajime: Really dude? Really?

Nagito: What? What's wrong?

Hajime: Never mind. We should go out tonight.

Nagito: Great idea doll face! How we gonna ditch that third wheel though?

Chiaki: Uh if anyone's gonna get ditched it's you. But I think he meant all of us together.

Nagito: Well I guess I'm not against it! It'll be nice to hang with both of you!

Hajime: Great so where are we gonna do it?

Nagito: The arcade! I want you to win me something!

Chiaki: Oh come on, you have a whole box of things he's won for you.

Nagito: Yeah and I want to start box number 2.

Chiaki: Well I guess I can't change you. And I suppose you're alright the way you are. :)

Nagito: Aw thanks Chiaki!

Chiaki: Besides, you can't fix stupid.

Nagito: Wait what?

Authors note: Next chapter we'll see how Makoto is handling things! See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Makoto: Why is this happening to me?

Byakuya: Shut up and tell me I'm pretty!

Makoto: YOU ARE NOT HELPING

Aoi: How was your date with Kyoko?

Makoto: Oh pretty good, I guess, she was pretty calm compared to those texts she sent.

Aoi: Well that's cool!

Byakuya: So wait you're actually rooting for her now?

Aoi: I mean sorta...

Byakuya: Hm. It seems like you're hiding something, come now tell me the truth.

Aoi: W-well

Kyoko: Good evening everyone.

Byakuya: Well if it isn't the ticking time bomb!

Kyoko: Yes, yes very good Byakuya. But I can't play right now, Mako I want to go out tonight.

Byakuya: Again?!

Kyoko: Yes. It shall be at the Chinese restaurant down the street.

Makoto: Alright, see you later!

(Kyoko has left the chat)

Byakuya: You sound almost excited.

Makoto: Well I mean we have been going out for awhile, she's really starting to grow on me.

Byakuya: ...

(Chat of four eyedOTP)

Toko: W-what do you need Byakuya darling?!

Byakuya: I request your presence at a certain China Wok.

Toko: Wait, you're asking me out to dinner?

Byakuya: Is that really so surprising?

Toko: Well I mean you called me the happiness blocker of your life.

Byakuya: A common phrase I say to everyone I assure you.

Toko: And you said if you ever saw me again it'd be a million years to soon.

Byakuya: Look do you want to go or not?

Toko: Of c-course I want to!

Byakuya: Good, I'll pick you up at 6:30. Try to look decent.

Toko: Right!

(Chat of BridgedOTP)

Yuta: Hey champ! How's everything going?

Komaru: Oh you know same old stuff, what about you?

Yuta: Taking a break from training. We should totally get some food later!

Komaru: Yeah that does sound nice.

Yuta: Maybe catch a movie afterward?

Komaru: Uh sure. But this is beginning to sound like a date.

Yuta: What?! No! Why would you think that?

Komaru: Well the whole dinner and movie is a standard date.

Yuta: Well... Call it what you want. You coming?

Komaru: Of course I'm coming!

Yuta: Alright see you tonight!

Author's note: Sorry I've been gone for so long but I've been working on other stuff. Hope to make more soon! Also China Wok is an actual restaurant near where I live.


	21. Chapter 21

Monokuma: You know it really is beginning to bore me reading these kids texts.

Monomi: What?! You're reading their texts?! That's not nice!

Monokuma: Oh shut up and let your older brother have his fun.

Monomi: You aren't my older brother!

Monokuma: You're really starting to get on my nerves little sis...

Monomi: Good! You deserve it for everything you put those kids through!

Monkuma: You're lucky we're talking over text or I'd have some bery inappropriate hand gestures for you.

Monomi: W-Why you big brute! I'll use my staff and- hey where did my staff go?!

Monokuma: Oh that piece of junk? Used it to unclog the trash shoot.

Monomi: What was so big that it clogged the trash shoot?!

Monokuma: Sis, trust me when I say you don't want to know. Upupupu!

Monomi: Gasp! It was the paper boy wasn't it?!

Monokuma: He's always late. He had to be punished.

Monomi: P-Punished?!

Monokuma: Oh yeah! You should've seen the execution!

Monomi: You used an execution on the paper boy?!

Monokuma: Yup! It was Terrrrrific! I had strapped a bomb wrapped in news paper on him, and all he had to do was get to the house before it went off! but alas 'twas not to be... The headline read as "Local paper boy blows new job" upupupupu!

Monomi: But wait if he exploded how was he clogging the shoot?

Monokuma: Well I may have not gotten just ONE person for this execution. Some of them were quite chunky after the explosion! HAHAHA!

Monomi: You're insane!

Monokuma: Why sister, if I was insane would I make teenagers kill eachother over freedom?

Monomi: ...

Monokuma: Well I guess when you say it out loud.

Monomi: That's it I'm coming over!

Monokuma: Why Monomi! How very strait forward...

Monomi: What happened to me being your little sister?!

Monokuma: Well this is Japan. Anyways go ahead, I'm bored out of my mind over here so I could use the company.

Monomi: Wow. YOU are lonely?

Monokuma: Of course. There are so many days when the only company I have are memories of the horrifying things I've done.

Monomi: Monokuma... I had no idea.

Monokuma: Psych! Upupupu~ geez momi you really couldn't see through that one? That makes me sad.

Monomi: W-Why you!

Authors note: didn't think I'd enjoy writing these two as much as I do. Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Makoto: So Kyo... That wasn't the most ideal date was it?

Kyoko: For us it was.

Byakuya: True. I can't believe I'm going to say this but...

Byakuya: I'm sorry Kyoko.

Kyoko: That means a lot coming from you Byakuya.

Makoto: See! This is what we should be doing! Hope lives on!

(Text from Aoi)

Makoto: Oh hang on guys. I'll be back real quick!

(Makoto left chat)

Kyoko: So you and Toko?

Byakuya: I don't want to talk about it.

Kyoko: You must've really not wanted us to notice you.

Byakuya: Kyoko.

Kyoko: You even pulled her into a kiss.

Byakuya: KYOKO!

Kyoko: Yes Byakuya?

Byakuya: ... It's not even worth it. As much as it pains me to do so, I've got to apologize to Fukawa for tonight.

Kyoko: Alright talk to you later.

Byakuya: Yeah sounds good.

(Chat of MA)

Aoi: Uh hey Makoto?

Makoto: What's up?

Aoi: I have a confession to make.

Makoto: Really? But didn't you already?

Aoi: Yeah well this is sorta the opposite of that...

Makoto: Really?

Aoi: Y-Yeah... You see... I REALLY LIKE HAGAKURE!

Makoto: ... What?

Aoi: I know I can't believe it either! He's so ugh, but still I can feel my heart beat faster when I look at him! And when he thought I liked you I couldn't tell him who I really liked so you know...

Makoto: Oh, so that's what happened.

Aoi: You're not mad are you?

Makoto: What? Of course not! We're friends right?

Aoi: Right! :)

Makoto: Talk to you later and good luck with Hagakure!

Aoi: Yup! Good luck to you too! You're gonna need it...

Authors note: Guess who's posting on time? That's right! Me!


End file.
